Surprise!
by UnderTheAlchemist
Summary: A day off relaxing turns into something so much more, when someone decides to do something EXTRA special for them. RileyXDanny, One Shot. Will be more if requested. (Bad summary, sorry.)


Surprise 

Riley snuggled up closer into her bed, breathing in the cold morning air, listening to the sweet sounds of the birds chirping, which she was sure would annoy her later. Today was her first complete day off from work and obligations in ages and she just wanted to sleep, she started to drift off back to sweet slumber when a sudden knock sounded at the door.

She painfully got up from the warm covers, walked toward the door when she heard a mumble from the other side, "Common Danny, you can do this. Show her the best day. She's your best friend." She lost the rest of the words, so decided to open the door and let him in, oblivious to her attire. Which she noticed when Danny blushed yet continued to look at her intently.

She looked down at herself realizing that she was only wearing her underwear and Danny's old shirt, since he was so big and muscle the shirt went down to just above her knees usually, but this one stupid shirt, well it was a very old one and it went down to her thighs. As she pulled her hands down to cover herself up more, Danny suddenly broke his trance, "Riley that suits you, have you had breakfast yet?"

She shook her head and took his hand as he walked her to the breakfast bar where she could see him cook, "Today Riley you are a Princess, and I am a very handsome prince trying to win your hand in marriage. So you shall do nothing today except enjoy yourself!" Danny cheered; Riley took a look of confusion yet still grinned ear to ear.

"Danny you're so... there isn't a word good enough to describe how special you are. So what happened, why the special treatment my lord?" Riley giggled into the coffee Danny handed her.

"It's you have been working so hard and I thought you deserved a day off." Danny said, flipping the eggs and bacon onto a plate and herbing them. Although he knew he would never admit it, he had secretly been practicing how to make breakfast for the past two weeks ever since he found out about Riley's first day off, he wanted it to be perfect.

Danny handed her the plate and sat down next to her while he had his own, she took a bite and moaned in delight as she quickly devoured her own and he did the same to his, "Danny you are seriously the best cook ever, I could kiss you right now!" Riley exclaimed, wiping her face.

"If you like that wait until lunch." Riley kissed him then and there, he knew it was meant to be a thank you/ friendship kiss, but he loved every moment of it. He loved her. He couldn't help himself anymore, he kissed her back so passionately, the kiss was filled with the love he had within him for over 10 years. He expected her to pull away, straight away, but soon he realized she was kissing him back with the same intensity.

He stood up, gently kicking the chair away and pressing into her, she wrapped her small legs around his waist and he carried them both to her bedroom. He's wildest dreams where coming true in this very moment and what was he thinking about, if she really wanted to be doing this, he knew it was silly especially since she was kissing him back. But he had so many questions.

They were both on the bed, Riley underneath him; he kissed her with one more passionate force and painfully pulled away. He could feel Riley's arms pull him back, and he was so happy to comply but he needed answers, she needs the truth. He shifted to the other side of the bed, breathing heavily, savouring the soft feel of his lips on hers, his body pressed up against hers.

He turned and looked her, she in a similar state to him, "Riley, I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, but I love you. There I said, I have ever since we were children, I love the new Riley, the old, even fatpants. I love you. I know you love Ben, so I'll just go and you can forget this ever happened." Of course he never wanted to forget this or pretend it never happened, it was the best moment in his life. He got up slowly, noticing that he was missing his shirt, and Riley's was half way undone.

Riley suddenly jumped up, moving towards him, he thought she might slap him, but all she did was kiss him gently. "Danny Wheeler, I love you. You." With a burst of energy, Danny pushed her back down on to the bed and kissed her with joy and passion and mutual love. He was ecstatic. He was in love with Riley, and she loved him. SHE LOVED HIM. He was now the luckiest man ever to walk this earth.

**... (I am going to assume you know what just happened with them)... **

Danny and Riley finished dressing and showering (together) and Danny told her he had a few more surprised left, she jumped in happiness saying she should get more days off more often. They both laughed.

"So, do we tell them or just let them figure it out?" Riley asked, kissing Danny's cheek outside his, Ben's and Tuckers apartment.

"We can just let them figure it out, I think Mums inside now with Emma." He grinned, pressing one final kiss towards her lips and feeling the electricity bubbling. All he wanted to do was scream and shout and lock Riley away with him forever because he wanted the whole world to know how lucky he was.

They opened the door to his apartment and there was Bonnie Wheeler holding the adorable bundle of joy, Emma. His mother knew exactly what he was doing this morning, she was the one teaching him to cook, as Riley walked in first he put his thumps up and Bonnie screams, juggling a giggling Emma up and down. "What happened Miss Wheeler, are you ok?" Riley asked cautiously, taking her sweet little god daughter and saying hello.

"Oh nothing, just my oldest son telling the girl he's loved since he was 10 that he loved her!" Bonnie screamed, making Emma start to giggle more, she rushed over and hugged both of them, "Finally, it's been so long."

That was the moment that Tucker decided to walk out of his room, noticing the scene in front of him, Riley and Danny hugging very, very closely, Bonnie jumping up and down and Emma giggling her adorable face off, "Wow, what happened? Danny did y'all finally tell her?" He nodded and began jumping with Bonnie, they were fangirling.

"Did everyone but me know?" Riley sighed.

"Probably, wait know what?" Ben asked coming in through the door, holding the mail. Danny was aware that Ben did like Riley and that he didn't care about that. He had LOVED her for years and this was his time.

"That I love Riley."

Ben's face was frozen in shock for a moment, "Since...?"

"Since we were 10 years old and she came over to us and helped Hopper, the rabbit get better and calmed me down because I was scared he was going to die. (A/N: Those of you how have read the Bloodlines Series will know of little Hopper. I just had to pop him in here)"

"What... Well, umm, I'm happy for you guys. When's the wedding?" Ben joked, moving towards to give them both a hug even though he wasn't all too thrilled that they were together or that Danny had kept it a secret for so long.

"Not for a while." Danny and Riley both said, jokingly.


End file.
